In A Hundred Words
by DivineMist
Summary: Snippets from the lives of Emma and August. An array of drabbles.
1. Snooze

_**Summary: **_ Snippets from the lives of Emma and August. An array of drabbles.

_**Chapter 1: **_Snooze – When Emma learns his condition, it's nothing she ever would have expected.

_**Characters: **_Emma, August, Henry

_**Genre: **_Drama/Angst

_**Rating: **_T

_**Notes: **_Some of these may be AU, but hey, what would fanfiction be without it? ;)

* * *

_**In A Hundred Words**_

_DivineMist_

* * *

"No."

It's the only word that tumbles from her lips as she stands frozen by the bed, legs melded to the floor. Henry is beside her, squeezing her hand as a lifeline, as she squeezed his back.

They're standing at his bedside, sorrow etched on Emma's face, mixed with a tinge of guilt.

"No, no! He can't be-the curse, it broke, it was supposed to save him!"

She took a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around Henry, voice suddenly hollow. Her words mirroring August's.

"I _failed_."

He's no longer a wooden puppet, but stuck in a coma.


	2. Poison

_**Chapter 2: **_Poison – His lips were like a poison.

_**Characters: **_Emma, August

_**Genre: **_Romance

_**Pairing: **_Wooden Swan

_**Rating: **_T

* * *

He's dangerous. Deadly. Able to make her squirm and fidget under his gaze. With intense eyes and a smile that stops her in her tracks. But these were dangerous reactions, for he could strike at any moment.

Pushing her against a wall during a moment of weakness, his arms wrapped too tight for escape. Eyes dark with desire, intent on his prey. As a pair of poison lips attached themselves to her neck, nipping and biting as they travelled upwards. Spreading trails of venom as they moved. The poison, the heat, sinking into her skin, capturing her as his own.


	3. Shame

_**Chapter 3: **_Shame – She hates seeing that faraway look in his eyes.

_**Characters: **_Emma, August

_**Genre: **_Angst/Drama

_**Rating: **_K+

* * *

His face is stoic, eyes glazed over, lips pulled into a thin line. She hates seeing that melancholic, faraway look encase his features. The guilt he holds onto like a security blanket.

She's told him many times that he shouldn't feel guilty of his actions and that she _forgives _him, but its like her words are falling on deaf ears. They've both been through so much already, and she just wants to live the rest of their lives happily.

Emma watches as August turns to her, trying to smile, but there's still one thing that's written on his face.

Shame.


	4. Never Again

_**Chapter 4: **_Never Again – Henry and August suffer through a homemade dinner.

_**Characters: **_Emma, Henry, August

_**Genre: **_Family/Humour

_**Rating: **_K+

* * *

"So. What do you guys think?" Emma asked while they sat at the kitchen table, a spread of spaghetti and salad before them.

"Well?"

She watched them both, noticing how intently Henry and August were avoiding her gaze. They suspiciously eyed each-other before dissolving into laughter.

"I'm sorry mom, I know you tried, but I think you should leave the cooking to August."

"I suspect he's right Emma."

She good-naturedly threw a napkin at August, smirking when it hit him in the face.

"Fine. But don't complain when I never cook for you two again."


	5. Powder

_**Chapter 5: **_Powder – It's been ten years since he remembered how cold it had been.

_**Characters: **_August, Emma

_**Genre: **_Humour/Friendship

_**Rating: **_T

_**Notes:**_ We got our first flurries the other day, can't wait till there's enough to cancel school ;)

Might flesh some of this out into a longer one-shot when I have the time...

* * *

"Holy shit. It's _snowing._"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him across the booth.

August shrugged, "It's been a while since I've seen the snow."

Ten years since he remembered how cold it had been, to feel the flakes melt on warm skin, watch them dance in clouds of white. He cracked a smile, gesturing towards the door, "Come on."

"You want to play in the snow?" She commented, looking rather bemused.

Truthfully, he could wait to venture out into the winter weather.

August winked, "Too bad Henry's not here, we could have had a snowball-fight."


	6. His Last Breath

_**Chapter 6: **_His Last Breath **(1/3)**

_**Characters: **_August, Emma, Henry, Gepetto

_**Genre: **_Angst

_**Rating: **_T

_**Notes: **_Whelp, I just made myself sad writing this. I've read some of the spoilers on tumblr and such, but it's too early to make assumptions on what's going to happen. All I know is that 2x18 is going to be an emotional roller-coaster, sigh...

* * *

"I'm sorry Emma, I..."

Those are the last words that fall from his lips before he collapses on the ground. Blue eyes slowly close, and the man who had just came back, dies before them. She can barely hear Gepetto sobbing beside her through the blood rushing in her ears.

Her hand is still tightly grasping the leather jacket on his shoulder and she can't help but feel a part of her died with him. It is only Henry who can brake her grip. Emma shakily stands up, wrapping an arm around him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
